Amour à Détester, Souhaiter Aimer
by wraithmaster777
Summary: When a Femme is brought in with an abnormal amount of spirit Megatron is determined to have her. Barricade gets the bad luck of having to watch her most. Will they tear each other apart? Or will something else happen? Bad Summary, read please
1. Chapter 1

I'm basing this more into the Cartoon realm of the TF universe. Only some references from the movie might be used…Also an OC is in there; she is my character I own her. Don't steal her please and don't steal any other OC's who belong to my friends.

Chapter 1

Megatron snapped his head up from his officers reports at the sounds of fighting in the corridors,"What in Primus's name are those idiots doing?!"

Standing Megatron threw the doors open on the conference room, backed by his officers. He watched as several underlings dashed to the sound; he reached out and snagged the closest in his claws. Pushing his face right up into the others he growled, "What is going on out here?"

The drone stuttered" M-m-megatron, sir! I- It's a captive! They say it's giving them some problems!" A roar of frustration and some sounds of pain sounded down the hall, accentuating the statement.

With a huff of agitation he threw the smaller Con away and stalked away to see the commotion. What met his and his soldiers optics was startling to say the least; 5 hunter Cons had a captive in chains. And judging by their scrapped up hides and the weapons others had trained on him, he assumed this one had given them problems.

Megatron strode forward and clapped his hand onto the nearest Hunters shoulder, "Who is this? What mech have you brought today?" His eyes swept over the crowd and captive, noting one was holding a long weapon of some sort; probably the prisoner's.

The Mech opened his mouth to say something when an outraged voice hissed," MECH!? Are you blind bit-for brains? I'm a FEMME!" He blinked his optics in confusion and took a closer look, and saw that underneath the confining chains the Cybertronian did appear to be a femme.

Megatron snorted in disgust and turned away," What use is a femme? Get rid of her and find me a real soldier!" The sound of a hasty shriek had him turning right back around. Everyone watches in some shock as the femme jumped up; bring her legs close to her body and looping the hands behind her back under them. She used the momentum and lashed her legs out and down into the face of one of her captors.

She vaulted off said hunters face and grabbed at the weapon one was holding, wresting it from his semi-slack grip. The Hunter beside him yelled, "NO! Get that away from her. SLAGGIT; I'm done with this, she's all yours Megatron!"

He watched in some astonishment as all the hunters dropped the now slack chains and ran, transforming and taking off in various ways and directions. Megatron turned to be faced with a now partially- freed femme that was glaring hard enough it seemed to melt his chassis.

Megatron waved his hand in a dismissive gesture, "You don't scare me femme; Blackout, Bonechrusher, rid me of this irritant." Said Cons stepped forward but a blur stopped them in their tracks. Bonechrusher was made airborne by a sweeping blow from the arms while Blackout was pinned by his shoulder to the ground from the spear point.

The Femme focused a charged Plasma cannon on Blackout; hissing," Let me go and chopper boy her doesn't get a new face job!"

Megatron reappraised this new being; Fast, with agility, and some strength. Maybe not so worthless. He made a discrete motion to one of his personal trackers while addressing the femme,"Just who are you? Your underhandedness tells me you're not a Bot. But your capture and reluctance to be here says you're not a Con either."

She held her head up proudly and dared to look him straight in the optics," I am Viperstrike; neutral femme and all round survivor." Her red optics bore into his making him smirk; attitude and confidence, not bad at all.

Suddenly Carnivac pounced on her; sending her rolling while lashing out at the new threat. Megatron had seen her dexterity and was taking no chances; he bellowed, "Get that femme!"

Everyone in the vicinity piled on top of the two rolling combatants, soon everyone was pulling away and the female lay on the floor off-line.

With another smirk he motioned at the prone body of Viperstrike,"Starscream, Barricade. Take this lovely lady to the holding blocks and keep an eye on her. When she wakes send me a message."

He strode away, plans in his mind. She was unaffiliated and thus more vulnerable; all he had to do was offer her the one thing she wanted and promise it. She had shown she could be a devastating force on the battlefield; either that or she might make a good spy. After all, what Autobot expected a small female to be a traitor or spy for him?

With an internal shrug, he slid into his private quarters to plot. If worse came to worse there were other uses for her.

Barricade silently complicated the implications of what had just happened and what was happening now. He was not the most patient of Decepticons but he had his moments.

While Starscream's rants about weak fools and cowards, who couldn't even beat a helpless female, were ignored, he wondered just how this new player would affect the happenings of the base and the war.

Placing her in the cell and settling across form it with Starscream; he couldn't help thinking that maybe things had just gotten more complicated. With a frustrated sigh he gave up on his musings and tuned back into Star's continuing rant.

He'd see what happened as it came. While praying that nothing too out of place occurred during whatever happened when Megatron came back down to deal with the strange neutral.

* * *

Viperstrike groaned as she on-lined again. Moronic, chauvinistic Cons; they had got her this time and she was not pleased. Megatron, damn him to the pit, was going to pay when ever she got out for the stunt he pulled. 

Having his over-grown metallic mutt attack he from behind, dog piling his men on her, and now locking her up! He was so scrap if she got a hold of him!

She shifted and heard someone muttering beyond her cell and concentrated, "I saw the femme move Barricade. I'm going to go fetch Megatron as asked." She heard the sound of footsteps clunking away and them silence.

She tried focusing more but didn't hear anything until, "How did you get captured?" Her optics flicker on line and she cut them to look at the Con that addressed her. "Barricade I assume?" The Con nodded, she smiled in a way that might have been pleasant until she stated, "What a pleasure I'm sure. Is his royal aft coming down here to interrogate me?"

His optics flickered a bit at her comment and she was all to happy with the flash of irritation across his face; He seemed about to vocalize his answer when his companion returned with Megatron.

She smiled cruelly internally as she sat up and put her back to a wall. She could care less about the minions, the big-Con was here and she was going to have her fun. She was agitated enough right now to not care what happened, she just wanted some revenge before he killed her.

* * *

Megatron strode into her cell with all the arrogance that came with eing the ruler of the Decepticons. When he was face to face with the sitting femme something felt off but he shrugged it away and began to question her, "Tell me the names of your creators. I can tell by looking at you you're not that old yet." 

The response was not one he was hoping for, "Get bent Megatron." He glared at her, "Excuse me, do you know the exact position you're in? Now tell me why you were trespassing in my land and where you were going!"

She held up her chained hands and flipped her middle digit on each hand up. Megatron recoiled a bit; this femme was insulting him! With a snarl he grabbed her by her neck and hauled her closer to his face, "Do not mock me femme! I can easily snap your neck right now and I wouldn't mourn your lose! Now tell me what I want to know!"

She merely gave him an insane grin, answering," Make me Megsy! You can kiss my pretty little aft for all I care. Your threats of death don't frighten me; I'm not some frail thing that cringes at the thought of any violence! Hell, I've killed and beaten up enough of you and those Autobozos that I might as well call myself a one-femme fighting force."

Megatron dropped her, feeling some confusion. Normally even some of the older soldiers on both sides would have been quaking in their armor at the thought of death at his hand.

Yet this femme had just insulted him and claimed to not fear death.

He gave her a calculating gaze and noted the gleaming optics, feral smile and the body poised for taking any chance of fighting and killing; yes this femme truly held no fear for him and his men.

He strode out of the cell and motioned for the two he had posted as her guards. He gave them whispered instructions, "Take her to a room, get a medic up to her, and watch her. I want you to find out anything you can from observation and report it to me."

They nodded in understanding and he stalked off to scheme some more; Such an untamed spirit. He HAD to have her serve him, just for the pride of having her defer to him!

* * *

With some unease they led her out of the cell and up to the area where the soldiers were quartered. They had relaxed some, she had been acting so docile, until one of the others in the hall called out jeeringly,"Hey, when you're done with that, throw us the scraps!" 

The reaction was so immediate and precise ,one could tell it was ingrained; she leapt, pulling the leads from their hands, bowled the con over before cleanly wrapping the chains around his Energon tubes and tugging them taught. The rushed to his aid and managed to save him just as his optics flickered dangerously close to off-lining permanently.

The femme withered in their grip attempting to go back and finish the job, hissing out," Want me now? Come on I'll play with you gladly!" Barricade finally managed to hit a nerve in her neck that dropped her temporarily.

With an aggravated sigh at Starscream's unwillingness to get to close to her still. He scooped her up into his arms and got her into the room that was hers. He settled her onto the berth and sat back to wait.

He rubbed his fingers against his temples; his head hurt from all the processing his internal computers were doing on what was going to happen next.

She had only been here one day and she had already nearly killed on of the fighters on the base. He leaned back in his seat and decided to surf the internet for ways of dealing with bloodthirsty females.

An hour later he was given a nasty shook when he flicked back to look at the Female and found her, completely free and lounging on the berth staring straight at him. He has to ask, "How did you get free?" with some amazement. She merely held up the key ring dangling from one of her fingers.

His gaze flicked from them to her optics which held a maliciously cunning look. He sat back, "What do you want femme? You managed to move and get the keys without alerting me. Which means you could've killed me and escaped. So why stay and wait?"

She smirked at Barricade and tossed the ring hand to hand, "I did it because I need revenge and leaving means I won't get it." He raised an eye ridge at that and she clarified for him," Megatron. For the way he's treated me and the things he's said about me? Yeah, he's at the top of the roll in my little black book."

Barricade shuddered a bit; he knew the reason for said item but had never heard of a creature actually having one. But at this point he was beginning to believe this one was going to be nothing but trouble.

He graced her with a mistrustful look but stayed seated, "And this equates to you staying in the room and not killing me how?" She gave him a wicked smile stating, "Security reasons. Megatron being as paranoid as he is always surrounds himself with underlings. And that is all I'm going to say."

He internally snarled and decided to keep a better optic on her, no way was he letting some femme get to his leader! On the outside he just kept a blank face and pulled his own cannon, keeping it ready for use while watching her move around as ordered.

* * *

Viper was just a tad annoyed but she could deal with it right now. Though tall, dark and silent was going to irritate once she finally got tired of his staring. 

But for now the thoughts of slowly and painfully dismantling Megatron plus all of those fraggin Mercenary hunters, with her bare hands. Thoughts of shredding wiring, mangling armor, and just over all thrashing those idiots brought a wide and wistful smile to her face.

Totally immersed in her violent day-dreams she began pulling off her armor so she could clean it; but a loud exclamation of decompressed air behind her had her stopping. She turned and when she spotted Barricade, she remembered just where she was.

With an outraged growl she chucked a piece of arm armor at his head; showing a cruel grin when it connected. She watched as he rubbed his head and scooped up the bit of body armor curiously.

She snorted and strode to her adjoining cleaning room and locked the door. She stripped off the rest and began the tedious process of cleaning off the protective coverings before moving to her own proto-form.

* * *

Barricade looked at the locked door with some trepidation and hoped she was just cleaning up; because he wanted no chance of having more armor thrown at him. Speaking of which… 

He tilted the deep purple armor piece and did a quick scan. He was surprised at the read-outs he got back. They were made of materials that that no Cybertronian he had known was using, it had a higher flex rate and a higher durability rate as well. His optics flickered in bewilderment; how was it possible?

He scanned it again and found minute patch areas; a general indication of self-done fix work. Leaning back and tapping the plate he nodded; it would make sense. Being a neutral means she would have to find a way to care for herself.

Only to end up wincing at the implications; that was one thing they could toss out the window to offer her. Obviously, she needed no protection or Med facilities. So now what? He pondered all the things he had seen thus far, which was not a lot.

Obviously she was multi-talented; a fighter and her own medic. She seemed to take pleasure in getting even, and intelligence. The last come from some of the last things she had said earlier and some of her muttered musings.

With another sigh like release of compressed air he settled back to wait for her to come out. He really hoped she wasn't going to try and attack him again.

* * *

She sighed as she clicked back into the internet to check the stocks of her companies and about had a pump failure. Those morons! With a snarl she got up and moved to get right into her newest bodyguards face; a big guy named Blackout, "Take me to Megatron now! Or so help me, I swear by Primus to start tearing you to pieces right here!" 

The large Con jerked back a bit from her vehemence but hesitantly nodded. HE got up and opened the door leading her out. They walked some distance and she couldn't help but sneer at the size; what a waste of space.

When they reached a set of large double doors he placed his hand a nearby reader and scanned them both in. She left him behind at that point and strode confidently into the conference hall with her held high.

Thought on a better look is more a throne room; what with Megatron elevated above the others on a large seat and the others at a table below him. With a small smirk she dumped the smallest mech out of his eat near her and plopped into it. With a satisfied sigh she propped her feet on the table; totally ignoring the looks and weapons being pointed her way.

Megatron merely snarled att her, "Go away femme. I am busy with business right now and I will take you acceptance of submission later!" She snorted and rolled her optics, "I'm not here for that Megsy dearest. But what I am here for will NOT wait."

He gave her an aggravated glare, "What could you possibly want at a time like this?!" With a soft and irritated sigh she drawled, "Why I myself need to get back to MY business Megsy. I have some very prominent companies being flushed down the drain because I'm not there to supervise them."

Megatron graced her with a calculating look, "What companies?"

She gave him an artificially sweet smile that made a few weaker Cons shudder," why I own Neutre; the famous lawyer firm; I also own and run Schlange, the company that dabbles in a little bit of everything in the business world. Because of those I also own stock in many other companies."

Megatron rubbed his chin and queried,"Perhaps you know someone in Bâtiment?"

She nodded smugly, "Yes I do. As a matter of fact I'm one of their main backers. Today is a board meeting with all backies and backers at my main Company Head Quarters. I NEED to be there. IF you let me go I'll even let you keep one of your guard dogs with me while working out what you want with Bâtiment on the side. Deal?" she kept her optics locked with his the entire time.

When he nodded she gave a blinding smile, "Terrific! Now tell me which dog you want with me so I can go."

She waited as Megsy picked her original mutt; Barricade. She snorted; that push over? Primus why didn't her just ASK her to try and run? With a smirk still on her face she strode out of the room; quite pleased to hear the sounds of someone scrabbling to catch up with her.

She kept going and only waited for him when she reached the area she remembered being brought in at; looking around she still saw scrapes from the scuffle. Barricade came up to her side and growled, "Why didn't you wait you accursed femme? "

She rounded on him with a hiss, "STOP THAT!" She was pleased to see him recoil a bit," We are going out because Megatron needs my contacts and I need to keep my businesses in line. As such you will respect me! The story we are going to use is that you are a body-guard I've been away training. You will stay beside me and silent unless I say so. Got it?!"

She got a slow but curt nod; she took what she had. She transformed and her holo flickered in on her seat. Taking off at an outrageous speed she heard another car screech to tail her.

* * *

Barricade snarled as they parked, his holo form slipping out and slamming the door shut. He leaned against the door waiting for his 'employer' to get out so they could get this over. 

As if hearing his thoughts the door popped open and a long creamy leg was stuck out the door followed by the rest of the lithe woman; she was shorter than he, with long chocolate hair, large but not overly so brown eyes. She was pretty, with an edge of authority back up by the way she was dressed; a men's business suit tailored to fit, all in deep purple with a white undershirt and a dark silver tie (1).

She breezed by him and he had no choice but to follow.

The moment they entered there was a flurry of activity; a lanky blonde female promptly handed Viper a clipboard as she walked past, men and woman called out greetings and handed her more papers. Each paper was evaluated and handed off to someone else or kept.

Finally they reached a reception room with a haggard looking female who instantly brightened and leapt up," Oh Miss Mond! Everyone is already inside. I tired to tell them to wait out here but-"Viper cut he off, "It's really alright Mrs. McFeal, really. I know that those morons have been doing things their way and killing our companies!" With that she snatched some last papers from the female and tossed open the large dark wood double doors.

He followed her to a large chair at the head of the table, she slid into it and leaned forward; placing the papers a bit to the side so that she could place her elbows on the table and fold her hands under her chin. She stared at all the assembled men in the room and he almost laughed to see them flinch or drop their gazes like beaten dogs.

She turned her sharp gaze onto a slick looking little man,"Mr. Terry Ergath. May I ask why the majority of our clients are losing their court cases? I remembering explicitly telling you which lawyers were for which cases; your negligence to following those guidelines are costing us!"

Her attention turned to another male a tall, handsome man of what his scanners told him were Grecian looks," And you Alexander Bâtiment Brooks! What possessed you to turn down the Japanese contract? You knew I was aiming for that sphere of influence, now I'm going to have to do some serious repair work to get it back!"

The man had the good grace to look ashamed and bowed his head in acquiescence.

He watched her gaze dart around the table before settling on a middle aged man, with thinning hair. He spotted the moment he knew he was next when his fear levels spike as she started to address him," Mr. John Barker, I am appalled at how far the levels all of the stocks have dropped. And that is al I'm going say to you on this matter."

Barker visibly flinched and, was that a whimper? Oh Primus; he shifted faintly as he began to get a strange feeling in his lower abdomen, all because of the femme oozing power and dominance.

She snorted and swept the meeting along, covering all issues. When it ended she called out," Bâtiment please stay with me a moment." The blonde stopped and turned around, slipping back into his seat.

Barricade leaned against the back of her chair and waited to see what would happen. Shocked when she suddenly smiled and said," Now that the leeches are gone. I need a favor Hun'."

Barricade wanted to snarl for some inexplicable reason but repressed it, merely sending the dumb- squishy a dark look through the shades he was wearing. How in the world di one such as him earn the right to be on familiar terms with the stubborn femme? He had suffered he sharp tongue only to be known as," The Dark Mechanical Mutt who watches me."

He watched as she was given a bright grin," Well of course! Anything you want." She changed her position a bit and leaned back comfortably," I need you to work with a new business associate of mine. He's looking for lots of part and pieces; robotics stuff mainly."

Barricade was impressed though with the way she was smoothly skating over any issue that he might have right off the bat; and if the smiles and pleasant words were to go by, charming him into a sense of security.

She pulled some papers from the pile she had and handed them to the male, "Sign these and get them back to me. The other sheet is the contact information for my associate." Her smile brightened even more, "Thank you so much Alex dear, you have no idea how much you've just helped me out."

He moved back so that she could get out of her seat; the two meeting at the doors and shaking hands. Alex turned and now gave him a curious look, "Tell me my dear. Who is Mr. Silent there?"

She smiled and didn't even look back at him," Why that's Barry Cadea. He's my new body-guard."

Alex Gave Barricade an appraising look before nodding, "Italian I presume? Nice choice."

He watched as she grinned modestly and ushered him out before following. The two strode along the same path that they had taken to get to the conference and headed back out to their true alt modes.

Barricade settled back inside and waited for the female to go. While waiting he analyzed his feelings from the board-room and realized that it was still there; making him feel hot and angry.

He shook them off when he saw the femme pull out and head in a different direction then the base; Barricade started cursing up a storm and took off after her.

---- A few hours later----

He pulled up to her parked alt mode and jumped out if his own, snarling as he spotted her. They ended up in a secluded wooded area by a lake.

The spot she was parked at gave her an uninterrupted view of the sky, sun and lake; with the woods at their back. But he really wasn't caring about that; he stalked up to her prone Holo form stretched out in the sun.

Barricade grabbed her and shook her; forgetting everything he'd learned thus far about her," You little idiot femme! We must go back! If we don't Megatron will—" He was cut off when he was grabbed by his shoulder and flung back to the ground with her straddling him.

She had changed her attire; dressed in a pair of swim shorts and a bikini top. She glared down at him," I wanted to get some sun after being cooped up. You don't like, go back alone and tell Megsy to get off his lazy aft and get me himself. I intend to enjoy some time outside either way."

With that she slid off of him and went back to laying in her spot; this time face down, arms under her head. He gave her a perplexed look before sitting up next to her; just watching her every move.

Barricade felt something different wrap around him as he sat there, in that sunny spot with only the sun as the witness to this moment in time. It was warm and pleasant, bringing lethargy to his systems; like an Energon high only without any fear of a processor dump.

He lay back, crossing his arms behind his head as he stared into the expanse of azure; it wouldn't hurt to have a quick recharge…

A few minutes later two slumbering Cybertronians lay out in the sun; never knowing the change that had begun in the other.

* * *

1) think Sir Integra Hellsing only in diffrent colors.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay for this one it's het Holo! Playing around with it. Tell me how you like it!

Chapter 2

She was glaring at Megatron again; though that was no surprise.

That moment by the lake was several months ago; when they had gotten back Megatron had indeed been waiting. When he had transformed he braced himself for the rant, but Viper had butted in bluntly telling Megatron she had gotten him the contract and not to blow it. Of course she had called him 'Megsy' again; setting him off to chase and shoot at her.

She had merely laughed while shooting back; hitting him several times before disappearing into her room with no damage. Barricade had been ordered to go and watch her again. He had done so and as soon as he was settled into the room, Viperstrike descending on him to tinker with his armor; he realized that maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

Today she had exploded in her restlessness that had started consuming her. She had woken from recharge, hauled him out of the room to Megatron's throne room; demanding a day out.

"Why should I let you out? You're quickly becoming a useless nuisance!" She had snorted at the implied threat," Yeah, a useless nuisance who can kill your contract with my suppliers."

And as usual it had turned into a battle of wits and cunning," How dare you threaten me in such a way!" Which Viper was winning; again as usual.

She crossed her arms over her chest plates and grinned," I'm not one of your tin soldiers Megsy. I can and will do just that if I don't get out TODAY and NOW. Besides I'm the one staying here out of my own free will."

Megatron smirked," Oh really? Than why don't you just leave?" She gave him an falsely sweet smile," Why Megsy dear, that's because I have yet to pay you back in FULL for all you've done to me thus far. "Here her smile turned dark, an insane edge to it," And your debts only getting bigger." All of the Cons that had half a processor shivered; they knew she never made idle threats.

Megatron merely waved her off again, rather like a parent with an errant child; giving in to keep the perceived non-entity quiet," Fine, if it'll get you to shut up. GO but take Barricade with you."

Barricade saw the smile lessen but once her optics turned to his he could see the gleam of victory; Megatron kept giving in to her demands, making her superior. But Megatron never having been one for such games didn't even realize what she was doing.

Barricade also knew that since Megatron never 'slummed' it with his own men; that he didn't know of the dissent and rumors floating around the base. Con's were starting to doubt their leader; one who was losing word games to a neutral femme, giving into her demands, and lately losing battles because of his pride.

Now when it came to Viper many of the mech's respected her or, in the younger mechs cases, liked her. She was smart and if you stayed on her good side; open to having fun and laughing it up.

She was also a better at cosmetic repair and minor repair than many of the Med's, so she was often seen in the med-bay helping patch up the damage to their sorry hides. The fact that she did fixed them and could hold her own in a fight ,proven again by her frustration induced visits to the training areas, had endeared some of the soldiers to her as well.

All n all her base of truly loyal supporters was large and growing. When he told her about it she shrugged; stating," When you do the things I've done to survive and build a business empire you pick up a few tricks." It had been left at that.

Now they were heading back to that spot, the lake.

The place where he now knew something irrevocable had changed. And still he couldn't bring himself to care as they sped; racing one another in fun, side by side down the deserted stretch of road before turning into the woods.

They slowed and came to a stop, their Holos stepping out of their alt modes with laughter ringing around them," I beat you Barri dear!" He snorted," You did not you insufferable femme."

She pouted playfully at the teasing," I did too, so there!" she sticks her tongue out in a sparkling like gesture; he promptly returned it. With a small squeal of lighthearted affront she tackled him; turning it into an all out wrestling match.

When they finally stopped they were breathless and smiling; and the sight of her flushed face and fanned hair sparked something. He leaned his Holo down and kissed her ever so softly on the lips.

When he pulled back her eyes were half-lidded; he licked his lips in a human gesture and murmured," What are we doing?" She merely smiled, twining her hand through his dark hair with a purr. She pulled his head back down kissing him again.

With a mental sigh he shut his red eyes and pushed further into the kiss; her mouth opening beneath his. He gave a contented growl; this allowed him to press his tongue into her mouth.

Thus began the small dance of their tongues, the two slick muscles twined together over and over again; fighting for the dominance.

He pulled back again to nuzzle her neck. This felt so good, so right to hold her in such a way…

He kissed her often after that; during one such kiss she ended up perched in his lap, arms around his neck and his around her waist. When he pulled back this time, she laid her head in the crook of his neck; purring softly.

When the two fell asleep this time, they knew things had changed without having to look back. They also knew that such dreamy things could not last.

_

* * *

_

_She was dreaming; that much was obvious. But dream about this? This moment in her life where it all came crashing down around her audio sensors. And the moment she truly became the femme she was now._

_She had been but a sparkling when she had chosen her name. The war was freshly started, and they had needed for the sparklings with no creators to fight; so the name ceremony was moved up._

_The Autobot namer had moved down the line of sparklings and she had watched from her corner with her odd red eyes. When he had finished, the namer had bowed and prepared to leave but a Nannybot had spotted him and pointed her out._

_The namer had approached her, hesitating at the sight of her all to mature optics pining him in place. He had gotten over it, knowing that she needed to be named._

_He settled his hand on her head and asked solemnly," Dear sparkling. Now is the time to look deep in ones self an-" _

"_Viperstrike." She had cut him off hearing him repeat the same thing for the others. His optics regarded her carefully," Such a name for an Autobot might cause trou-"_

_Again the little femme interrupted him, "I don't want to be an Autobot OR a Decepticon. I don't want to follow rules all the time; I want to be my own boss." All of this was said in a clear bell-like tone of a sparkling; with all the wisdom and age of an old Mech from the golden age._

_Every one of the older mechs had fussed and caused an uproar. She had been brought before Prime himself, who had given her such a look of pity that it disgusted her. She had told him that too; his look of surprise was vastly satisfying to her._

_She had been locked into solitary while they tried to figure out what to do with her. A few joors had passed when an attack had come; an energy surge had unlocked her cell door._

_She slipped out and down the corridor, towards the sounds of fighting rather than away. Se had found a corner and sat in it, optics regarding the destruction and carnage of troops towards both sides dispassionately._

_She had only moved when a seeker and his Bot opponent crashed into the ground near hear and rolled around throwing insults and blows._

_She had seen enough._

_Viper had strode out into the larger storage area where the battle was taking place; and over to a space pod. All the fighters in her vicinity had stopped an watched in bewilderment as the youngling opened the pod and prepped it for flight._

_Now the whole storage facility had paused it's fighting to stare at her; she turned and waved a small hand at them, stating calmly "Oh don't mind me. I'd really hate to interrupt your oh so… important fight over a few crates of munitions and Energon. After all it's not like we don't have huge factories and Energon processors" here she stops and hits her forehead," OH WAIT! I forgot, they're gone because both sides kept destroying them."_

_She felt even better after her confinement at the flinches noted on both sides. After all what did one do when faced with the logic and seeming nonchalance over misfortune of such a young Cybertronian. _

_One Con and a Bot descended on her; obviously intent and taking the young one back for their side since she showed promise in the logic processing area. But before either could get to her the miniature vehicle was ready for launch and she hoped in quickly and was off before they could get her._

_After that her life was filled with running, hiding, scrounging…fighting. The Bots left her well enough alone but Cons and hunters were persistent._

_Until Earth; .This place was her home, her life, HER place. _

_And she'd kill anyone who tried to take it away. Anyone!_

…

_So now why did that fill her with such dread and apprehension?_


End file.
